Torn Apart
by Anayu Nilisa
Summary: Ichigo was home alone when suddenly Grimmjow came to visit him and started destroying his house. It appears that the sexta wanted the young substitute shinigami to come with him, but of course he won't go that easy. GrimmIchi. Rape. Don't like don't read! [DISCONTINUED] I lost my muse to continue, sorry!
1. Secuestrado

Hello fellow readers and writers! Finally I write something M-rated! I just found a friend who loves GrimmIchi then she asked me if I ever doing any role playing. Since I've never do that in my whole life (serious!) and I was dying to do so, I gladly accepted her invitation. This fanfic is based our GrimmIchi RPing. She played as Grimmjow and makes the doujin, while I played as Ichigo and writes the fic. Unfortunately she doesn't like to write so she doesn't have FFN account. You can visit her DA gallery I put in my profile (be sure to visit her!).

Summary: Ichigo was home alone when suddenly Grimmjow came to visit him and started destroying his house. It appears that the sexta wanted the young substitute shinigami to come with him, but of course he won't go that easy. GrimmIchi. Rape. Don't like don't read!

Warning: Grammar errors (that's for sure, English isn't my mother language), MxM sex, rope and rape (rhyme X3), hmm... what else... oh well just figure them out! *slapped*

Disclaimer: Me and my senpai don't own Bleach, Kubo-sensei does!

* * *

**Torn Apart**

**Chapter 1**

**Secuestrado **

**(Kidnapped)**

Somewhere in Karakura, a garganta was opened revealing a tall espada with azure eyes and hair. He smirks while stretching his neck, "I better teach that Shinigami some lessons for today!" the sexta immediately shunpoed to a certain orange head shinaigami's house.

It was Friday noon, school was over faster than usual because the teachers had some sort of important meeting. Ichigo was looking for Kon because the kaizou konpaku made some troubles at school again while he was killing some hollows. Somehow Kon managed to leave his body, abandoned it and went in to the stuffed toy. "Where the hell is that stuffed toy! I swear I'm gonna kill him!". He searched around the house, asked both of his sisters but got nothing. "Tch, Yuzu doesn't have Kon. Karin doesn't know too." Then he remembered Rukia's letter earlier, "Maybe he sneaked into Rukia's bag and went with her. Oh well, Yuzu and Karin just gone now, Oyaji will come home late so no one's home. I guess I'm gonna take some sleep." he went upstair while scratching his head sleepily.

Grimmjow is now in front of Ichigo's locked window. "Hm? It's locked?" he smirked then draws Pantera, going to destroy the fucking window.

Ichigo opened his bedroom's door and got in. He then saw Grimmjow was in front of his locked window raising Pantera. "What the fuck?"

Before Ichigo could warn him, Grimmjow successfully destroyed the poor window. He fell back crossing his arms to cover his face from the impact and glass shatters. A lot of smoke covered his room. When it cleared up, he saw the one who was responsible for the destruction showing his shit eating grin. "Heh! This window is no big deal at all!"

"You shouldn't destroy it, bastard! Argh my room...!"

"Who cares about your room? Now come with me!"

The orange head glared dangerously at Grimmjow. "Why should I do what you want after what you have done to MY ROOM!" He took out his shinigami badge and went into shinigami. "You have to pay for that!" Preparing to attack the azure haired espada. _Good thing no ones at home, I must finish this before they do!_

Grimmjow just chuckled noticing that Ichigo was going to attack him, "Heh~ You want to destroy your house then? As you wish!"

Ichigo charged at Grimmjow, crossing Zangetsu with Pantera and pushed him out of the house to the open sky. "Of course not!"

"That's too bad then. Isn't it interesting if your house is destroyed anyway?" he said while blocking Ichigo's attack.

"You crazy bastard! Getsuga Tenshou!" with Getsuga Tenshou Ichigo throws Grimmjow far away from his house.

Blocking the strong force and keeping his cool, Grimmjow then smirked while raising his one hand concentrating reiatsu to his palm. "You really don't want your house to be destroyed, huh? Then..." Strong red energy showing itself on his palm and aim it to Ichigo's house, "Cero!"

"Shit!" Ichigo shunpoed and managed to block the cero with his Getsuga, but the impact was too big that made him fell crashing the road.

"HAHAHAHA! Why are you protecting that useless place anyway? I can always destroy it anytime I want." Grimmjow glided down to stand on the road a couple of feets from fallen Ichigo.

"Ugh... that USELESS place is an IMPORTANT place where I live!" the shinigami groaned and tried to stand up.

"HAHAHA! That important, huh? I'll definitely gonna destroy it. But first, come with me to Hueco Mundo, Shinigami!"

"What? Hell no!" Ichigo stands up using Zangetsu to support his body. _I can't fight like this, that cero was really dangerous..._ Glaring at the espada before him, "Why should I go there? What does Aizen want from me?"

"No, it's not an order from that bastard Aizen freak. It's my personal bussiness ya know."

"Wait a minute, 'bastard Aizen freak'?"

Grimmjow frowned, he was sick being ordered this and that with that _all hail Aizen-sama_. He always loathe that god wanna be. "Tch, you heard that right? So come with me! It has nothing to do with him!" He suddenly sonidoed and stood behind Ichigo. Since Ichigo was letting his guard down, Grimmjow grabs Zangetsu from him and throw it far away. "You can't do anything without your beloved sword, right?" He said smirking again.

"Ah? Zangetsu! Wha?" Since Ichigo used Zangetsu to support his aching body, he fell back only to be caught by Grimmjow's broad chest.

"Easy there, the fun starts now!" The Sexta grinned widely then harshly grab Ichigo's head and slammed it to a near wall. Gave him some punches and kicks on his chest and stomach. "HAHAHAHA!"

Blood started flowing from Ichigo's head, his body felt numb because of the sudden fast attack. But his eyes keep focusing at Zangetsu, thinking how to reach it. _If only I used bankai earlier..._ he regretted while coughing blood and panting heavily.

Grimmjow's smirk growing along with his laugh, he really loves it when he hurt Ichigo like this. "How does it feel when you're in pain and useless, Shinigami!" Slamming Ichigo's head again to the wall. "Heheh I really love it when I see you so pathetic like this!"

"I... *pant* won't lose *pant*...!" He continued glaring at Grimmjow, but that's the only thing he can do right now to keep strong. He gripped Grimmjow's hand, that holding his head, tightly. "I'll definitely beat you!" Almost half of his face covered with blood, his eyes can't really focus but he keep refusing to show his weakness to his enemy.

"Ii ze. Let's see how long you can hang on like that, Shinigami!" Then he continued to torture the young shinigami mercilessly. _HAHAHA! This is fun! Just look at him! So pathetic and useless!_ After the last kick, he grabs Ichigo's neck and raise him up, smirking to him.

_Shit he's too strong, I can't move my body_. Ichigo stared down weakly at Grimmjow's predatory azure eyes. He hates it when Grimmjow easily beat the shit out of him like this. "Heh..." He spitted blood at Grimmjow's face. "You need m-more than that to... beat me!" honestly he never know when to stop being so stubborn.

Being spitted, he frowns, "Tch... being stubborn, huh?" But then the cocky smirk came out again, "What can you do with your current state anyway?" Harshly he threw Ichigo away to another wall, made it break apart. "Heh!" He approached the thrown Ichigo and grabbed his neck again, "Now, have something to say before I take you to Las Noches?"

Ichigo was panting hard, he couldn't move his body anymore. His eyes only saw blur of blue. "Hah... go to... hell!" he spat.

Grimmjow was so amused seeing Ichigo was still being stubborn. "Hah! Like I'm going to heaven anyway." He chuckled then open the garganta. Smirk, "Are you ready, Shinigami?"

Ichigo saw the black portal being slit opened before his eyes. _I'm sorry everyone._ Slowly darkness devours him and slip into unconsciousness.

The Sexta smirks widely noticing that Ichigo is unconscious. "Heheh… take that, Shinigami. Now you're mine!" He carried Ichigo on his shoulder and hopped in to garganta, reaching Las Noches then headed straight to his room. He lays the unconscious shinigami on his bed.

* * *

Ichigo woke up with a throbbing head, he noticed everything was white. _H__eaven?_ Slowly his eyes focusing and saw white ceiling. _H__uh? __W__here am I?_ The shinigami pushed his body to sit down but all of his body hurts a lot, he fell back to the bed. "Argh! Huh?". _B__ed? __W__hose room is this?_

"Yo Shinigami!" Grimmjow grins noticing the poor Shinigami is now awake. He was leaning on a wall near the bed. "Awake already? Heh.. That's better. It's getting boring since you were sleeping for so long."

Ichigo blinked his eyes a couple of times, "Grimmjow? What are you doing here? Where am I? OH!" Suddenly remembered what happened before, when he fought Grimmjow. "This place is..."

"Bingo! This is Las Noches, and you're in my room now." He approached the bed, smirking. "That was a great fight, isn't it?"

Ignoring his pain, Ichigo sits up with the bed board supporting his back. Glaring angrily at Grimmjow. "You threw my zanpakutou away and beat me like a punching bag, I can't even move my body and you called that a great fight?"

"Well at least I had fun in our fight. Since I can beat the shit outta you, Shinigami." He sat on the edge of the bed. "Let's see… you're not going anywhere, and no one will rescue you here, Shinigami. So you have to get used living here from now on."

"My friends will notice I was gone, they will definitely looking for me!" Ichigo threatened him. "I'm sure as hell I don't want to live in this fucking place… GAH?" His body starts to protest, he clutches his body tightly.

"Heh what can your friends do anyway? Well if you're still trying to resist me, then I won't hesitate to beat you up again, until you can't move at all, Shinigami!"

Ichigo stares at him in horror, unable to say anything. He was pretty beaten up and almost die, but he doesn't want to lose to Grimmjow. _I don't want my friends involved just because of me. But sooner or later they will notice. What should I do?_ He frowns. _He will beat me if I resist him, but if I do what he wants that means I admit to be defeated__ by him__._

"What do you say, Shinigami? Or should I call you… Strawberry~? Hehe there's nothing you can do except letting me do what I want to you!"

"Tch! Don't to call me that!" He thinks again, _M__aybe if I follow him, I could buy some time to recover and get out from this place__._ "*gulp* Wh-what do you... want from me? Why must you bring me here if it wasn't for Aizen?"

Ichigo found Grimmjow staring at him with something strange in those azure eyes. "Hmm… you can say that I'm so interested in you, Kurosaki. I want you to be mine only, beat the shit outta you, make a mess of you." The Sexta's shit eating grin goes wider, that only makes Ichigo shivers. "It's kinda boring here in Las Noches since there's nothing to do. So I need my... _fun_."

_T__hat's no different if I follow him or not he's still gonna beat me!_ His eyes widen hearing what was Grimmjow said to him, "Be yours...? I belong to myself! I'm not your toy!"

"Yes you're my toy, Kurosaki! Or you can say... my slave! Since you've lost to me." Grimmjow said while lifting Ichigo's chin. "But… I can be nice to you if you can keep your voice down or try not to resist me. If not… you know what I will do to you." He chuckled, enjoying the fright in the substitute shinigami's caramel orbs.

Ichigo was shivering because of the touch. He tried to back off but he can go nowhere. Well, not with his weak body. He gritted his teeth and glared at the azure eyes, "I'm not your slave!"

"YES YOU ARE! From now on that is." Grimmjow withdraws his hand. "Tch… still trying to resist huh? Tell me..." He shows Ichigo a rope and staring at him hungrily, "Want this tied on you or you obey me?"

The orange head shinigami's eyes went wide in horror and starting to panic, "N-no! Not with that! O-okay I'll obey you!"

"HAHAHA! Very good, Kurosaki!" He threw the rope somewhere near. "Hmm… finally…" He licked his own lips.

Staring the rope being thrown away, Ichigo sighs a bit relieved, then turns back to Grimmjow. "What are you doing?"

"I really want to beat you again, Kurosaki." Leans in. "Seeing you spill your blood, so many bruises on your body! But for now... Let's see...hmm..." His eyes roaming over Ichigo's weak body. "Heh... Seeing you so weak like this already amuse me."

"D-don't look at me like that..." His voice trembles. _W__hat is he gonna do to me?_

Grimmjow suddenly grabs Ichigo's neck harshly and look at him closely. "I'll make you used to my touches, Kurosaki!"

Ichigo's breath caught because of the strong hand circling his neck, he stares back at the man before him with wide eyes. "Wha...?"

"I guess I really can't." Grimmjow withdraws for a moment only to pick up the thrown rope before then ties Ichigo's hands above his head. "I like this way better!" He then strips Ichigo's kosode and shitagi.

"W-wait! You said you won't... ah!"

"I won't beat the shit outta you, my berry. But I will do something else instead." He smirks widely and starts to lick Ichigo's earlobe and neck harshly.

Ichigo's body shivers from the contact, he closes his eyes tightly. "Stop it! It's disgusting!" He starts kicking Grimmjow to stop him, but that only made his body aches more. "OOW!"

"Hehe you can say it's disgusting now. But soon you will like it and beg me for more, Kurosaki-my slave!" He continues to lick more on Ichigo's collarbone, then pinch one of his nipple teasingly. "See? It's already hard over here."

Ichigo grits his teeth, "I won't...!" He feels the warm wet tongue playing on his collarbone and tries to avoid it but useless because he was tied up. He gasps and blushes when Grimmjow teasing his hard nipple. _Nonononono!_

Grimmjow smirks cynically knowing his new slave still resisting. "Your words lies, but your body never tells lies, Kurosaki." Finally he licks its twin and bites it, with one hand pinching and pulling the other one.

"Aaah!" Ichigo squirms trying to free himself from the touches, but every time he moves his body will send a jolt of pain because of their fight before. He starts to feel so hot his face redden, panting really hard. "Stop…!"

Grimmjow was so amused seeing Ichigo's reaction and red face, he chuckles. "Very nice reaction, Kurosaki Ichigo! You can scream because of my touch! Scream my name!" He moves his hand to Ichigo's hakama. "And look at this?" He rubs Ichigo's covered manhood.

"Ah! No! Not there!" Ichigo gasps, ignoring the pain he closes his legs to cover his manhood from the other man. But he can't avoid what he felt because of Grimmjow's touches. He found himself hard.

Grimmjow chuckles and strips Ichigo's hakama to reveal Ichigo's manhood. "Now now you're hard already?" He strokes it first then starts pumping it.

"Ugh! You sick bastard! Don't touch me!" Ichigo starts kicking to stop Grimmjow's doing.

" Tch… Still struggling, huh?" Grimmjow grins before get up and pick up another rope from somewhere Ichigo can't see. He then tie up Ichigo's feet on the edge of the bed apart. "Now you can't even move a bit, Kurosaki!" He said lustfully smirks while enjoying the view below him.

"Aaaaagh! You sick fucker! Bastard! Hentai! You won't get away with this!"

Grimmjow still enjoying Ichigo's naked body and his smirk grows wider. "Say all you want, Shinigami!" Oh he really loves a feisty prey.

"Stop staring like you're gonna eat me! Untie me!"

"You're right, Kurosaki. I'm gonna eat you up like I'm eating a strawberry. Now get ready!" Positioning himself between Ichigo's thighs, stroking Ichigo's manhood then lick it teasingly from bottom up to it's tip like licking a lolipop.

_T__his can't be happening__!_ Ichigo arches back his body, holding his breath. "Stop!" He feels his body getting hotter and himself harder.

Finally Grimmjow put Ichigo's manhood in own mouth, and suck it deeply while licking the tip inside. Ichigo's mind screaming to kill the man before him, but his body betrayed him and begins to buck his hips. The young shinigami moans, his mind clouded with lust. He can't feel the pain of his body again, he even doesn't remember it. Something had replaced it. "Hnnn… aah!"

Grimmjow chuckles and withdraw for a moment. "Starting to like it I see?" He teasingly slides down his fingers on Ichigo's manhood. "It's so hard here." He licks his lips then continues sucking it again, while one finger thrust Ichigo's entrance to stretch him up.

"Aaah!" surprised something invading his entrance, Ichigo struggles. "D-don't..." Before he even realize, he comes into Grimmjow's mouth.

Feels Ichigo's seeds inside his mouth, Grimmjow swallows all of it with a grunt. He stares at Ichigo's flushed face. "Already cum? Then let's go to the next stage! And tell me, Kurosaki. Are you a virgin?" He smirks while inserting the second finger in Ichigo's entrance.

Ichigo can't believe he just came because of a man, he felt really dirty. Sweat covered his hot body, he stares in horror when Grimmjow asked his virginity. "Wha... nnn!" Before a word came out, it immediately replaced by a groan when two fingers enters him. Grimmjow makes a scissors move inside for seconds, then insert the third finger inside.

"Aaah! No...!" Ichigo starts panicking, _I__s... is he gonna...__._ He squirms to get away but the rope keeping him on place. He felt disgusted when Grimmjow moves his fingers in him. "Don't...! Stop it! Take it out!"

_H__m.__.__. It should be enoug__h._ Grimmjow pull them out and get on his knees, pulling down his hakama and reveal his own manhood. "Then... you want this instead of my fingers, Kurosaki?" He asked devilishly.

Ichigo felt relieved when the fingers were taken out and Grimmjow moved away, but then he saw the man's big manhood. He never felt this scared in his life. "No way... FUCK NO! Anything but that! Why are you doing this to me? Why don't you just kill me already!" He just shouts anything, anything to stop the man before him who's going to take his virginity. "Just fucking kill me!" His struggling becomes wilder.

"It's not fun if you're dead, Shinigami. Like I've said, I'm interested in you. And…" He leans in then whispers on Ichigo's ear, "I want to feel your tight ass! So..." The smirk grows wider and without saying any word, Grimmjow thrusts into Ichigo's entrance slowly, groaning how tight Ichigo's ass is.

Ichigo screams in pain when Grimmjow enters him. "FUCK NOOO! IT HURTS! AAAAH! STOOP!" tears begin to slide from his eyes, down to his flushed cheeks.

Grimmjow smirks seeing Ichigo's tear, the pained face only makes the berry more beautiful in his eyes. "Hahaha! Scream more, Shinigami!" He begins to move out and in, thrusting faster and feel the tightness inside. "F-fuck! Damn so tight!"

_Nooo... nnnngh!_ Each thrust made him slowly light-headed. He felt this feeling just before, the pain was replaced by another feeling. _He's so big..._ Then suddenly Grimmjow's manhood hit something in him that made him moans aloud. _Wha... what was that?_

"Oh it's this one heh?" The espada smirks he found Ichigo's prostate then hit it countless times.

Moans of pleasure flows from lips, he felt dirty feeling it but at the same time enjoy it from his enemy, his worst enemy. He has lost his pride and virginity to him. "Grimm...jow... *pant* aah..."

"Good! Moan more! Moan my name, Kurosaki!" _Thrust_. "Mmmngh.. Tight! Damn it, Kurosaki!" _Thrust._ "It's so fucking good fucking you like this!"

"Ughh... Grimmjow..." Ichigo moans more and squirms when Grimmjow touches his manhood again. Stroking, pumping. He felt it burning him.

Grimmjow almost reached his climax. He gave the last deep thrust then cums inside Ichigo a lot, feeling the pleasure from it. Ichigo moans when Grimmjow's hot seed filling him. Seconds later he's cumming again, his seeds splatter on Grimmjow's and his own body. The espada groans then pulls out from the hot sweaty cum covered strawberry beneath him. "You enjoyed it, Kurosaki." Grinning lustfully at him. "Heh... such a slut!"

_I'm... a slut?_ It hit the innocent young shinigami really hard, but he did enjoy the pleasure from being raped. He did moan like a slut. And now he felt cold without the warmth from Grimmjow's body. _I... am a slut..._ His body trembles, another tear slides.

"Hm?" Grimmjow noticed the tear, licked it away. "Heh.. Scared? You shouldn't be, because I will do more of this later." He then release the rope from Ichigo's legs. The boy didn't say anything, but Grimmjow's words really scared him. And Grimmjow's smirk only make it worse. He curls his legs and saw red bruises around his ankles because of the tight rope. Then Grimmjow untie Ichigo's hands. "Tch… you poor thing. But no matter. Now rest, Ichigo."

Ichigo sat up then rubbed both his wrists, there are some red bruises as well and felt a bit burning. He flinched when he heard Grimmjow called him with his first name. But then he found Grimmjow's eyes roaming at him again, he curls his body and scowls. "Can't you stop staring at me like that?" his voice was shaky.

"Heh… you don't like it? Then I will continue staring at you like this…" Suddenly someone knock the door. Cursing, he went to the door and open it. Ulquiorra was there and ordered Grimmjow to attend the meeting since Aizen is summoning all of the espada to the meeting. When he was gone, Grimmjow closed the door then turns back to Ichigo. "Just rest for awhile, I'm gonna attend this stupid meeting. Don't do anything stupid, okay Shinigami?" He gave Ichigo his smirk then heads out.

"Huh?" Ichigo stares dumbfounded to the door where Grimmjow was got out. "What the hell was that? He should have came earlier!"

After calms down, he scans the entire room. Everything was white. Las Noches is really a strange place. He doesn't even find a window. Weakly he takes his shihakushou and wears it, except his hakama because his under part is still sore and hurt a lot. _I wonder what the meeting was all about..._ Feeling worn out, he then decided to lay on the bed. Slowly he closes his eyes then falls into slumber.

* * *

So what do you think? Tell me if you like it then I'll continue writing the new chapter!

Oh I know my grammar is sucks, I hope that didn't make the story sucks.

Anyone wanna be my beta? *pleading big'o puppy eyes*

R & R

Thank you and see you~


	2. Unwanted Feelings

Hi guys! Thanks for all your supports! I'm a bit confident with myself. Here's the next chappy for you all!

Warning: a bit OOC in here and yes grammar errors.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**(Un)wanted Feelings**

A few hours later Grimmjow entered back to his room, cursing himself. His eyes stared at the sleeping Ichigo. _I need to get him outta here!_

The meeting was unexpected, yes. But what the meeting was about, was more surprising. For him. Aizen knew the sexta had brought back the young substitute shinigami and sure as hell knew what happened. _He knows everything, goddamn son of a bitch_. Though Grimmjow never cared about that. He never cared what Aizen was planning, as long as he can do what he wants. Stuffing both hands on his pocket, Grimmjow walked toward his sleeping prey and sat on the bed next to him.

Ichigo slept with scowl still adorning his face then started mumbling, "Uh... no more..."

That made the frowning espada curious. He decided to watch.

"No... not that...! No more strawberries you damn goat face!" suddenly Ichigo kicking around, accidentally kicked Grimmjow. "OOW! My groin... ugh... Grimmjow?" the orange head startled, didn't notice Grimmjow's pained face.

"Tch... dreaming about strawberries, huh?" groaned the Sexta, but managed to show his usual smirk. "It suits you, Strawberry."

"What dream? Oh whatever. What do you want?" he said while searching his hakama.

Grimmjow stared at Ichigo for a moment before looked away. "You'll be dead soon, Ichigo."

Silent.

"Then you should do it faster so I'm not dead without my virginity!" spatted the angry young shinigami.

"So you wanted to die that badly, huh?" shouted back the espada, angrier. _I__diot! They are going to kill you! It__ was__ supposed to be me__, ONLY ME__ who will hurt you a lot till you die__.__B__ut.__..__ BUT!_

Ignoring him, Ichigo found his hakama then clutched it tight. "Yeah, way better than to lost my VIRGINITY!" sighed. "Just do it now so I don't need to feel any suffer or humiliation anymore!"

Grimmjow widen his eyes listening to what Ichigo said. He frowned deeper and didn't say anything. Ichigo realized there was something wrong with him. _W__hy am I worrying about my rapist?_ It felt so wrong but seeing Grimmjow didn't talk back him like usual and frowned too much, he found himself needed to ask. "Um... what's wrong with you?"

"…like I've said, you'll be dead soon, Ichigo. Aizen ordered me and the other espadas to kill you by tomorrow morning, noticing that you were somehow lost your power when I brought you here. It's our chance..." he said while cursing himself that he didn't want to do it. He wanted to get Ichigo out of there. _For what? __So then he will be safe? It's not like I care about him... Or, do I actually? S-stupid feelings__!_

Hearing what Grimmjow said, Ichigo scowled. He was angry and confused. "How can I lost my power when I don't realize it? Oh wait, I DID lost my zanpakutou because of _someone_. Why must wait tomorrow? I'm right here, completely harmless, they can kill me now." But Ichigo wasn't stupid, he knew Grimmjow clearly was hiding something.

The sexta just stayed silent, he even frowned deeper. And that was made Ichigo really nervous! Grimmjow didn't say anything, not even a single dirty word. _S__eriously Grimmjow what the f__u__cking hell is your problem?_ Without warning he punched Grimmjow's face to snap him out.

It worked. Grimmjow widen his eyes then barked at Ichigo "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?"

"I thought you're not Grimmjow so I decided to check it out." Said Ichigo while rubbing his hand that just punched Grimmjow. _T__ch it does hurt, damn hierro...__._

Grimmjow rubbed his hurted face with his backhand, then looked at the scowling berry. "Listen… Ichigo, I will take you back to Karakura, tonight." He clicked his tongue, _Y__eah then later on Aizen will surely kill me. It's better if this shitty Shinigami die! But __I want__ him to__ stay__a__live__,__s__o I can make another mess of him! But what's the point if I'll die later anyway._ "Oi... did you hear me?"

"...pfft! Bwahahaha! Why would you do that?" while laughing, Ichigo stands up and put on his hakama, his groin wasn't that hurt anymore. Then he turned back to face Grimmjow, crossing his arms. "You want me to believe you so I'll have this hope of freedom then you will back stab me, letting me die in full of hopes with smile on my face? hmm... not a bad way to die."

Grimmjow's eyes twitched hearing Ichigo's words only made him frowned more. But suddenly he smirked crazily, "Well... after you go back home, I won't appear in your life anymore. So that's too bad that your hope of me back stabing you will be just a dream, Shinigami! That's it! I'll bring you back to your house tonight." He said, while he knew he can't get away from Aizen if he do that. No, he will definitely do that. No one can stop him, not even Aizen.

Ichigo noticed Grimmjow's smirk came back. But still he was wondering why the sexta bothered to take him home instead of kill him. _Didn't Aizen order him that? Well it's not like he wants to obey him, like he told me before._ Now the shinigami frowned deeply. He walked toward Grimmjow, stopped right before him. Caramel orbs stared up straight to azure orbs, "Grimmjow... are you okay?"

"Tch! I'm goddamn fine, Shinigami! You should thank me that you will be saved later! But what do I get? Heh, like I need your thanks from the likes of you anyway." Chuckled Grimmjow while secretly surprised to see Ichigo was standing right before him. He even could smell him.

Ichigo's eyes never leave the sexta, "I will never thank you after what you've done to me at all. You're hiding something from me, or you won't be so... defensive."

"Why do you want to know anyway? I'm not hiding anything, damn it! And I've told you about everything about today's meeting, what more?" Grimmjow had no idea why the young shinigami was stubbornly wanted to know everything. Ichigo doesn't care anyway, why should he told him?

As for Ichigo being as stubborn as ever, he won't let Grimmjow just act like he wants like he just took his virginity. "If it so, why don't you just let them kill me? I'm noting but your *gulp* ... slave, so what's the point taking me home like you care about me?"

"It's because YOU are my slave that I won't let them kill you like that! I won't let anybody but myself touches you, damn it! So stop questioning me and just get the fuck ready for tonight, Ichigo!"

Ichigo had became really confused. A moment Grimmjow looked dead worry, then he smirked and chuckled like a perv, and just now suddenly he got angry! "You can have any slave you want in this whole big world, why bother keeping me alive? You can have a new slave." Ichigo turned back and took some steps away to fix his shihakushou, get ready to go back home. _He doesn't want to talk at all, but I'm dying to know. Hell maybe I'll die in stupid curiousness._

"I won't! You will be my only slave." When Ichigo was getting ready, he headed to the room's door to make sure that nobody heard their _shouting_ conversation. _Good_, he thought then stare at Ichigo in the middle of his room. He wished he could still fuck him again. Ichigo had such a nice body, cute face, and tight ass. _Wait! Cute?_ _Tch... I guess it will be impossible_. "You better search your beloved zanpakutou when you got back later, Ichigo. _And I hope that we can fight again._

"Heh... that makes me feel honored" Ichigo said mockingly. _Ah yeah Zangetsu, hope no one find it lying without his master_. He stayed silent for a while, looking down at the floor. "You know what, the moment you... raped me, I had already giving up everything. But now... I guess you really gave me another hope, that makes me sick" Ichigo chuckled dryly.

"Glad that you're happy with that, Ichigo. You better keep alive in that stupid town, those other espada along with Aizen will trying to kill you even though you've reached there! Get the hell stronger and beat them up, Ichigo! I know you can beat them up in no time, well if you're a little stronger than now that is." Grimmjow's voice still harsh but a bit shaky. He felt stupid sounded like cheering the young shinigami, or himself. Or maybe even both.

Ichigo's eyes went wide, and he practically jawdropped. _This is SO not happening!_ "Who the hell are you? Aargh mou forget it I give up!"

The espada smirked in relieved. _Good._ "I'm the fucking sexta Espada Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, Shinigami! Who else?" he chuckled then looked anywhere but Ichigo. "Just forget about me when you get back, Ichigo." _Why in the hell I have to tell this to him? I don't want him to forget me, damn it!_ "I had fun, fighting with you these all times, and of course fucking your tight ass as well!" _Tch.. I can't keep my mouth shut now! What the hell is wrong with me?_ "I wish we have more time, Ichigo."

Silence filling the room felt like hours. Ichigo tried to understand what actually was Grimmjow talking about. "Grimmjow...? You sounded like you won't see me again. We still gonna fight each other like usual... right?" he approached Grimmjow only to see unreadable face of him.

Grimmjow himself was confused too. Rage filling him. He had no idea why he was so mad. He shouted at Ichigo " Tch! I said NO! We CAN'T meet each other again after you got back there!" _W-what is this? It's... it's so hot inside me! I'm the fucking Hollow! I have no heart! But yet, what is this damned feeling?_ "JUST GET THE HELL BACK THERE AND FORGET ABOUT ME, ICHIGO!"

Ichigo flinched, surprised of Grimmjow's shout. _Why is he so mad? _He looked down, didn't dare to face Grimmjow. He was scary. He always scared the hell out of him, with his power that far stronger than himself. But this time it's... different. Then Ichigo realized killing him was an order, plus from a meeting that means it was a straight order from Aizen. _If he disobey it, that means he won't gonna..._. He sighed, calming down his heart. _He hurts me, but won't let anyone touch me. He DOES care about me and he's trying to save me now. _He clutched his shihakushou, gulped. _Do I care about him?_

Grimmjow cursed himself couldn't hold his mouth. _He must've realized it just now!_ He looked away, avoiding Ichigo, "L-look, Ichigo! Like I've said, you have to forget about me! That means you don't have to worry about me, okay? Though there's no way that you're worried about me anyway."

Ichigo stared at the floor, his face covered by orange hair. "I DO worry about you..." _I care about you_. "...and he won't let you get away for taking me home." _How can I care about him after all he did to me?_ "You are the first one who I found myself enjoying a fight with." He looked up at Grimmjow then said something unexpected for both of them, "Come with me..."

"Ichigo... you...? Tch! I don't need your pity!" Grimmjow glared angrily at Ichigo. "I can take care of myself! Besides, we're enemies! I'm hollow, you're shinigami!" His breath slowly calmed down, "I really do enjoy our fight, I really am. But... I can't. I have to do this, Ichigo."

"I know it's confusing. Because I think... feel it too. You don't have to... I mean let me help you too." The young shinigami said while looking away. He knew it was strange and... awkward. He even wasn't really sure about himself. _His own feeling_.

"Do you really mean it? I'm your enemy, Ichigo. I've hurt you a lot just now. And I even can hurt you more if you still asking me to come with you. Do you want that?" the sexta somehow smirked.

Ichigo bit his lip, no matter what Grimmjow always made him nervous. "You did hurt me, but you never kill me. I won't let anyone die again because of me. And next time I won't let you hurt me again!"

"HAHAHA! In your dream, Ichigo! You're my only sweet tiny _strawberry_. I can hurt you anytime I want!" he snorted. "Won't let anyone die because of you, huh? What a weird thinking, humans that is."

"Don't call me that!" he pouted but then his face turned serious. "I bet that HUMAN feelings just eating you up right now. And you didn't refuse that you're about to die because of me."

Grimmjow blinked, Ichigo got him. _Tch! This ugly feeling!_ "I'm a fucking hollow! There's no way that I have a human heart!"

" I heard... that arrancars are hollows that got shinigami power, including emotions." Ichigo slowly reached up and touched Grimmjow's chest. "Those emotions keep growing and become feelings." He smiled, he could feel Grimmjow's heartbeat. "You just need to learn about it."

Grimmjow was too shocked. He stared at Ichigo's smiling face. The teen was so close to him, his eyes were not blinking at all. _D-damn it! He looks so adorable! A-and... That strawberry lips... I must get it!_ His body shivered in excitement, "Ichigo... is that fucking true? Then.. What about this?" Suddenly he held Ichigo's chin and gave him a deep kiss.

Ichigo's voice was muffled by the soft lips. His eyes widen, surprised with the sudden attack on his lips. _What the hell? He can't just kiss me, this wasn't what I mean!_

The kiss lasted almost a whole minute. Ichigo wanted to get off of him, but somehow found himself enjoying the kiss. When finally they needed air, Grimmjow withdrew with a smirk. "Is that one of the human feeling too? Tell me, Ichigo. What is this?"

_Did he just ask me straight like a brat?_ The teen blushed madly, "I... it's... it's..."

Grimmjow's smirk grew wider. He was so amused seeing Ichigo's strawberry blushed face. "So? Can't answer it? I thought that you humans is so familiar with this feeling."

Ichigo looked away, tried to calm himself. He was actually wondering if their feelings were the same. "I... it's 'love', a feeling that made you felt complete because of anything that's precious to you... you're willing to do anything to protect it and you felt a big hole in your heart when you lost it."

Grimmjow blinked. Silent for a moment. _Willing to do anything to protect it and felt a big hole in heart when lost it, huh? It's somehow... the same as my current feeling since I don't want Ichigo to die in their hands_. "Really? What a weird feeling, this 'love' is. So, do you love me, Ichigo?"

Blink. "Eh..? Eh...? I-I-I..." _Is he always be so straight forward?_ "B-bastard! Why are you asking me that? You just kidnapped and raped me today... ugh..." The young shinigami blushed and looked away. But he didn't feel that angry to him. How can he still felt about him that way?

"HAHAHA! Damn! You're so cute Ichigo, when your face is as red as strawberry like that! No wonder your name is Strawberry!" Grimmjow chuckled, but then he realized it's getting late despite in Hueco Mundo was always night. His face became serious. "It's already night, Ichigo. I'll get you to your town now." He opened the garganta, "Now, hop in." _There's no way I'm coming with you_.

Ichigo watched the dark portal and then back to Grimmjow. "You're... coming right?" His eyes full

with hope, he really didn't want anyone to die because of him.

"No, I will be here. So make sure you will escape successfully, Ichigo." He then gave Ichigo a smile, maybe this will be his first and last smile. "Now hop in! Hurry!"

Ichigo blushed when he saw Grimmjow's smile. He hesitated, but then shooked his head. "Promise me you're gonna stay alive or I can't kick your damn ass!" Without waiting Grimmjow's answer, he hopped in to the garganta, concentrating his reiatsu went straight to Karakura.

Grimmjow stared at the leaving Ichigo and gave him a smirk but no words came out from him. He felt relieved when Ichigo had gone. He really had fun with the young shinigami. But still he wanted to see him again. And Ichigo also keep wanting for him to stay alive. He sighed then head to his bed and sat on the edge of it, palming own face. _Tch... stupid human feeling..._

* * *

I hope you guys like it and Ichigo and Grimmjow weren't overly OOC ^^;

Review please~


	3. The End is the Beginning

I'm sosososososososo sorry for disappearing without any trace for long time! I was and am so busy since the start of my college I couldn't help it! I hope this chapter won't disappoint you!

**Warning: **yeah the usual, grammar error and OOC-ness

* * *

**Torn Apart  
**

**Chapter 3**

**The End is the Beginning  
**

The next morning Grimmjow had prepared to recieve his punishment since he helped Ichigo escaped from Hueco Mundo. At least no one would touch his prey. Aizen didn't say anything. That only pissed Grimmjow more.

Tousen, being as righteous as ever, asked Aizen if he was allowed to _uphold __justice_ by punishing Grimmjow _using_ all of the espadas. The Sexta smirked, he knew it will turned out like that. He didn't care though, he will take them all out. _Yeah __like __that __would __happen._

"BRING IT ON FUCKERS!"

It lasted really long. Grimmjow didn't know how long for sure. It was all rage.

The next moment he realized, he was already in the World of Living. His body was so weak and covered with bleeding wounds, surprisingly he didn't lose any limb. He walked aimlessly with one certain boy in his mind.

_Ichigo..._

Then finally he realized that rain washed his body, before he fell on his face.

_Last night when he came back, Ichigo was surprised that his room had back to normal. He then found Rukia with Zangetsu on the floor beside her. _

"_You're back." She said with calm yet worried tone. Ichigo could see her violet-blue eyes glowing in the dark of his room that only illuminated by the moonlight. Those eyes studied his face. He hoped she didn't notice some bruises on his body (that mostly covered with shihakushou), but her frown proofed that he was wrong. She stood up and approached him, "What happened?" _

_Ichigo knew he couldn't hide anything from her. But he knew she could understand him. Instead of answer her, he looked away. Rukia sighed then told him his house was immediately fixed thanks to Soul Society. She only told them that they had a battle with an Espada, which is thankfully didn't bring up any other questions._

_Another sigh, "I had this feeling that you're gonna be okay, but not so sure. So I visited Urahara. But you were back right after I did that. And you look… fine."_

_Ichigo stared back at Rukia. He was glad she helped him and didn't demand any explanation. After the silent staring, finally Rukia just noded and yawned. _

"_Arigatou, Rukia."_

"_Oyasumi, Ichigo."_

_She jumped in to her –his closet and went to sleep. He smiled then took Zangetsu and get back to his lifeless body. That night he couldn't sleep at all thinking about Grimmjow. _

When morning came he felt something was wrong.

_What's__ with__ this __feeling?_

It was raining hard, making his scowl deepen. He got off his bed, but suddenly felt something familiar.

_Was that an opened garganta?_

Ichigo took his shinigami badge and transformed, then fully concentrated his power to track whose reiatsu that came out from it. He gasped when he found one reiryoku that only belonged to him, "Grimmjow?"

_Grimmjow!_

He heard someone calling his name. The rained muffled the voice, but somehow he recognized that voice.

"Grimmjow! Grimmjow!"

Grimmjow slowly opened his eyes and saw the familiar orange haired shinigami, "Ichi...go..." He gave Ichigo a weak stare, and suddenly coughing blood.

"Grimmjow don't talk." Ichigo laid Grimmjow's body on his arm so he could breath better. He was glad when Grimmjow's eyes opened and said his name, but the espada's condition was really horrible. "I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't left you..."

Grimmjow stared blankly, he was panting slowly. "It wasn't your fault... I shouldn't have brought you..." He groaned painfully.

"Just shut up now, we need to fix your body." Ichigo hugged him closer. He can't bring him to Inoue, the girl would scared and Ichigo didn't want her to think he's still an enemy. Then he thought the only one he could trust. He took off his kosode, carefully not letting go of Grimmjow, to cover him from the rain.

The young shinigami's warmth brought Grimmjow to stare at him again. "At least I can see you again..." Slowly he reached Ichigo's cheek and stroke it gently. Ichigo touched the bloodied large hand on his cheek. "Don't die... Ichi..." He gave him a weak smirk before fell unconscious.

"Grimmjow!" Carefully Ichigo picked up Grimmjow and shunpoed to Urahara Shouten. He could only trust Urahara Kisuke. _Don't__ you__ dare__ you __die__ on __me!_

_3 days later..._

Ichigo just came back from school and went straight to Urahara's for taking care of Grimmjow. Looks like no one knows about him but Rukia and the shouten crew, that was relieving. He really hates to deal with 'enemy problem'. Plus the vizards were really trained him hard that drained his energy, he almost fell asleep in the middle of the classes. _It's __been__ three __days, __how__ long __you're __planning __to __sleep?_ He brushed the strands of blue hair on Grimmjow's face. Ichigo felt really tired, he decided to sleep close beside him.

Grimmjow woke up with a groan, he felt something warm radiating his body then finally opened his eyes. _Where __am __I...?__ I__'__m__ not __dead __yet? __W-what __happened! _He looked at his surrounding, it wasn't Las Noches or even his room and he was laying on a futon. His azure orbs finally found orange beside him. _Ichigo...?_ Grimmjow narrowed his eyes and reached Ichigo's orange hair, stroking it gently. _He__ must__ have__ saved__ me.__ Idiot__ brat, __why__ didn't __he __just __let __me __die__ anyway? __I'm... __I'm __his__ fucking __enemy!_

Ichigo, still in his peaceful sleep was snoring softly and snuggled closer to Grimmjow's warm body. Grimmjow blinked seeing the berry's innocent movement and couldn't help to smile. He tried to get up, but only ended with a jolt of pain on his body. He gasped and growled, cursing his weak state. Hearing the deep in pain voice, Ichigo woke up with a cute innocent sleepy face that almost made Grimmjow forgot his pain.

"Hmm? Grimmjow? You're awake!" Ichigo sat up and helped Grimmjow to lay back down, "You shouldn't push yourself. Just rest."

Grimmjow scowled and tried to calm down. He sighed, "Idiot shinigami, why did you save me?"

Ichigo scowled even more rivaling the espada. _Ex-espada_. "You saved me first, how can I leave you dying, covered with blood and laying in random street waiting to be finished once and for all?" He glared irritatedly, "Why did you come here anyway, if you don't want me to save you?"

Grimmjow seemed lost in that fiery caramel eyes for a second and then looked away. "I just... want to see you for the last time, Ichigo."

_To__ see __me?_ Ichigo's heart skipped in excitement. "Th-then why don't you see me now?" He looked away, blushing but still glancing at Grimmjow, "I'm here now and I'll make sure it's not gonna be your last time."

"SHUT UP!" Grimmjow barked and glared at the younger man. "I just thought that I will see you for the last time before I die! But instead of it, I'm here and still fucking alive! And it's all your god damned fault, Shinigami!"

"Who told you to come and see me when you're dying! You know I won't let you die!" Ichigo glared back angrily. _What__ the __hell__ actually __does __he __want?_

Grimmjow didn't say anything, just staring at the angry Ichigo. He hated that look in his eyes, _the__ caring __look._ Despite that fire in his eyes. The stubborn young shinigami always makes his chest feels weird... and hot. He showed his smirk again, which made Ichigo blushed a bit. "Since when you're so care about me like this, Ichigo? Like I've said before, I'm your fucking enemy who tried to kill you before, and already hurt you a lot even took your virginity. And you still care about me? DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH!"

And that did it, Ichigo snapped in rage. "BUT YOU STILL SAVED MY FUCKING LIFE! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW I HATE YOU A LOT AFTER WHAT YOU DID TO ME! BUT THEN YOU SHOWED ME THAT YOU CARE ABOUT ME! IT'S FUCKING CONFUSING ME, IT HURTS A LOT!" His body trembled. Finally he said what he had been hide deep in his heart which also shocked himself. His face flushed so red in mix of anger and embarrassment.

Wide shocked azure orbs stared at the orange head's flushed face in disbelieve. Ichigo cared about him, his enemy. Grimmjow chuckled, "Was that wrong that I saved you, Ichigo? I just don't want those bastards kill you" He then looked at Ichigo's body carefully, his brows furrowed in confusement. "But you said you're hurt. Where? I didn't see any blood, scar, or bruise on you."

Ichigo blushed, _That__'__s__ right__ he__ doesn__'__t __understand._ "W-well it's not hurt like that... It hurts here..." He touched his where his heart is. "It was not wrong to safe me, so was it wrong for me to safe you too?"

"It was wrong, since I had ready to die. But you saved me, it can't be helped now." Grimmjow stared at where Ichigo touched with his hand, then slowly held it firmly. "How can it be hurt here?"

In return, Ichigo held back Grimmjow's hand with his other free hand. He smiled secretly, " I told you you just need to learn, about feelings."

Grimmjow felt the slightly smaller hand on his. It felt warm. " Tch... Is it really necessary for a hollow like me? Do I really need to learn these weird human feeling? Ichigo, I'm a hollow and will always be!" He said that even though he knew well betraying Aizen and the others, he didn't know where else he should be. _Where__ is__ actually__ his__ place?_

"You're definitely struggling with the feeling, do you want to let it drive you crazy? Besides you choose to come to human world, so suit yourself."

"I never want to come and live here, Shinigami! I just thought that I will be dead here, after I see you for the last time. Tch damn it! What the hell should I do now?"

Ichigo gripped Grimmjow's hand tighter, "Stay here with me."

Grimmjow couldn't believe what Ichigo had said. _Was __he__ offering__ himself? __What__ was __this __shinigami t__hinking?_ He smirked widely, "Are you sure about that? You do know what that means, right? I-chi-go?" He asked teasingly and earned the more red face of Ichigo. _How__ adorable,__ a__ ripe __strawberry __to__ pick __eh?_

The orange haired youth nervously let go off Grimmjow's hand. "I-I mean, you can stay here as much as you want! W-we can spar together, be-become stronger... and... and..." He covered his embarrassed face and turned around so Grimmjow was facing his back. "Dammit! You really are a bastard!"

"GAHAHAHA! Damn it Ichigo, you shouldn't be so adorable with that cute face of yours! It makes me want to hurt you more and more! Well now I'm glad that I'm still alive, so I still can touch you and make you mine, my Strawberry." Grimmjow's hungry eyes began to roam over Ichigo's slim yet muscled body. He pulled Ichigo to his embrace, earning a sweet gasp from the berry.

"Wh-what are you doing?"

The azure haired man just pressing Ichigo's back to his chest. He nuzzled his neck and face, smirked when he heard small noises came from Ichigo's lips. "G-Grimmjow, let go...!"

_Ichigo, he really wants me to stay alive. If I die, he will be hurt. So... I have to stay alive, to protect him. He will be mine only! And I won't let anyone hurt or even touch him! Only I who can do that!_

"Grimmjow!" Ichigo struggled and pushed him away. He stood up and glared angrily at him, "I'll tell Urahara-san you're already awake." He stomped out of the room leaving the chuckling Grimmjow alone.

Urahara told them he will help Grimmjow, let him stay and give him a gigai. But of course not for free, he wanted to know more about the espada, plus Grimmjow could help running the shouten. After all the explanation, Urahara left with his hidden giggle behind his fan which made Ichigo scowled.

"Uh so... you will stay here, I'll come see you after school. When you're completely healed, we can spar or do other stuffs..."

"I really have to stay here, huh?"

"So... uhm..." Ichigo didn't know what to do since Grimmjow is okay now. Somehow he didn't feel to leave him with that Geta Boshi. Who knows what will he do to the ex-espada.

Suddenly Grimmjow's deep voice snapped him out, "Ichigo, listen. Those Espadas and other arrancars will still try to kill you. Maybe they thought that I've already dead, but here I am still alive. And I will protect you and won't let them even touch you. Because you're mine!"

Shocked from Grimmjow's sudden _confession_, Ichigo blushed but then grinned determinedly. "You don't have to push yourself, I'll get stronger just like you said. But I don't mind your help."

"You bet, Kurosaki Ichigo!" Grimmjow smirked but suddenly he remembered something and frowned, "But the hell am I supposed to live here? This is so much different with at Las Noches, since there are bunch of pathetic humans and shinigamis around!"

_Here__ we __go __again._ Ichigo sighed, "We can think about that later, right now focus on your recovery." _Well__ knowing__ Grimmjow,__ he__ could __never __stay__ calm __in __peace.__ He__ only __found__ peace __in __fights._

"Yeah, damn right.", Grimmjow sighed. He stared at Ichigo deeply. "..hey Ichi, somehow.. That feeling of mine come out again. What is it again? When I kissed you?", he asked with straight face.

The orange head berry's went so red. _Why__ does he__ always__ have__ to__ be __straightforward?_ He averted his eyes from the man in front of him, "It... it's called love. It's not hard to remember it!"

Then man was so amused seeing the berry's adorable reaction. "It's love, eh? Come here, Ichi."

Ichigo hesitated at first, but went to the man anyway. Grimmjow held his chin and kissed his lips deeply.

Surprised, Ichigo struggled but the hold was firm. _W__hy__ is__ he__ still__ this __strong__ even __when __he's __injured?_

Grimmjow tasted the sweetness of Ichigo's strawberry lips and tongue, at least that's how he felt. He smirked when noticed the berry was kissing him back, he started to lick and traveled his tongue inside Ichigo's mouth.

Ichigo gasped when he felt Grimmjow's tongue broke in to his mouth, he forced it to get out with his tongue. But unconsciously enjoying the other tongue's taste.

"You like it.", Grimmjow smirked against Ichigo's lips. His hot breath ghosting over it. The blushing berry buried his face on Grimmjow's chest. He never kissed anyone like that.

Grimmjow strokes Ichigo's hair gently. The boy leaned to his touch, causing warm feeling ran through his... _heart?_

"How can you make me feel like this?" Ichigo buried his face deeper. "You… you scared and hurt me a lot but you can be so gentle..."

The blue haired espada's hand ran down to Ichigo's shoulder then his back, lead them to a hug. "Maybe I really... love you."

Ichigo's eyes widened, he stared at Grimmjow's azure eyes, "Really?"

A slight blush colored the man's cheeks seeing the young shinigami's cute confused face. He smirked, "Yes, Ichi. My strawberry, how about you? Do you have this same feeling?"

"Don't call me that.", said the blushing Berry. He thought about that. The man hurt him a lot, but he feels safe with him. Ichigo cares about him too. _I __think __I __do__… _Hiding his face on Grimmjow's shoulder, he nodded once as a "yes".

Grimmjow sighed knowing Ichigo's answer. "Tch. This isn't like me but… you gave me reason to stay alive. I will live for you, _Ichigo_." His arms tightened around Ichigo's smaller body. _This __warm__ feeling__… __so __comfortable __and__ nice.__ Is__ this__human __feeling?_

That quite surprised Ichigo. "How? I didn't ask anything from you."

"You said that I can live here, right? And you let me protect you, also love you. You saved me so I can still stay alive here. If you're gone or die… I…" the ex-Sexta couldn't continue his words. He frowned and clenched his fist. Suddenly a smaller hand rubbing it. Grimmjow can feel the warmth from Ichigo's soft yet firm hand.

"I won't. I'll get stronger, we will get stronger together so we can protect each other." A small smile formed on the young man's face. "Thanks, Grimmjow."

Grimmjow almost lost his breath seeing the beautiful form before him showing his beautiful side to him. It's a rare moment, he could swear his heart was stopped for a second.

"Now you need rest, so you can recover faster. I need to go home too, it's night already." Ichigo stared at his boyfriend -_Is__that__what__he__is__now,__right?-_ for a second before he kissed the man's cheek shyly "Night. I'll see you tomorrow."

Chuckling because of the shinigami's action, Grimmjow smirked "Heh alright. I'll make sure to recover fast, so I can protect your ass, Kurosaki Ichigo!"

"I'm counting on you, Grimmjow Jaegerjaques." Ichigo took his bag and stood up. Turned leaving Grimmjow in the Shouten, for now. _I__ hope __they__ wo__n't __realize __you__ are__ still __alive __and __hunt __you__ down._

-end-

* * *

Cheesy chapter is cheesy. I'm not quite satisfied T_T

R & R! Thanks for reading!


End file.
